Dreams
by SecretAnimeOtaku
Summary: Astrid's been having vivid dreams. Rin wants to know just what they're about... RinxOC


**Okay, this is my RinxOC fanfic. The OC is mine, I've been developing her for about 4 years but I still don't have definate shapes to her and her personality yet so I thought this might help me. In this she is referred to as a "Blunette". She has long, mid back, metallic blue hair. That's one of the physical traits I'm a little eh about too so *shrugs* I just needed to test my writing and thought I'd combine the two. I know that I should've used better structure for the dream sequence but it felt weird indenting when it's just her talking... so I didn't *feel free to unleash the grammer nazis and flame me for that- I'm well aware of it* Last thing before I stop talking- I did this in just a few hours and at the wee hours of the morning so please call me out on grammer/ spelling mistakes! Enjoy and please review!**

"Rin… Rin…" Astrid shifted in her sleep clinging to Rin.  
"Shh… You're dreaming Astrid… just dreaming…"  
"Rin!" Astrid clawed at Rin's back wantingly, still asleep.  
"Astrid" Rin bit her lip silently in protest "Astrid, dear, please wake up."  
Astrid slowly released her grip on the other girl, and sat up as sleep left her. "Mm?..."  
Rin pulled Astrid up in her arms nuzzling her neck lovingly "You dreamt well, didn't you?"  
Astrid blushed lightly not meeting Rin's eyes. "Ahh… you could say that…"  
Rin lightly pulled the blunette's face up, hooking beneath her chin with a single finger. "I did. Do tell?"  
Astrid pulled away, shugging. "It doesn't matter… just a dre—ahh!"  
Rin quickly pinned Astrid beneath her then straddled the girl, gripping her hands above her head dominantly so she couldn't turn away. "Just a dream? Then why won't you tell?" She leaned down, laying her head on Astrid's chest. "Did you enjoy it that much? So much that you won't even tell me?"  
"Rin... I… Do you really want to know...?" She blushed not even wanting to consider a play-by-play to her girlfriend, especially not aloud. Rin would insist on details… She always did.  
Rin smirked triumphantly knowing Astrid would give in. She always did when Rin asked. "Of course I want to know… and I really don't want to have to ask again" She slid a hand down Astrid's leg tauntingly "You know how impatient I get waiting for answers"  
Astrid arched, her back slightly raised off the bed and her heartbeat quickening to hummingbird status. Her answer back was practically a pant "A-alright… I'll t-tell you" She closed her eyes lost to Rin's touch.  
Rin removed her hand and sat up, earning a slight whine from the other party. "Well?" She moved off of Astrid sitting beside her. "I'm waiting."  
Astrid moved up to lean into the other as she tried to steady her breathing. "Well… There was rain…" she paused "just like now…" She glanced out the window.  
Rin ran a hand over her stomach, pulling her out of her trance. "Rain… And what else?"  
"And… and us… We were there…"  
The hand worked its way down, beneath Astrid's gown, and slowly traveled up. "Where? Where were we Astrid?"  
"We were getting away… t-to a-a-ahh~!" She threw her head back "Mmm Rin… I'll never get through my dream with you feeling me up… I enjoy it too much" She blushed hiding her face beneath her hands.  
Rin gently pried the hands away. "Don't hide it, love. It's cute."  
"Mm…fine…" Astrid mumbled a little before continuing "We had just arrived at a resort and we were heading up to our room…" She looked up and sure enough Rin's face was demanding more "I'm getting there Hon…" She took a deep breath before continuing "And on our way up you pointed out the rain…"  
"Astrid! That doesn't make sense!" Rin frowned.  
"We went up in a glass elevator with a view of the outside."  
"If you had told me that…" Rin muttered.  
"Patience or I'll leave out… 'other' details…" Astrid moved closer leaning on Rin's shoulder and taking Rin's hand in her own, holding the fingers tightly before disclosing more, "You pointed out the rain, and I nodded. We entered the room and I turned to you, stroking your face lightly before going out onto the balcony to listen to the rain. You followed me up to where I was leaning on the railing and held me close in your arms before whispering in my ear 'You're a tease… I think I ought to pay you back in full.' You then leaned down nibbling on my neck gently, alternating between small bites and sweet kisses. You traced along with your mouth leaving love marks all over before pulling away. I moaned as you left me. And turned around to see you leaning in the plane glass doorway, smirking. You motioned with your finger for me to come over. I walked slowly to you, trying to hide my over eagerness to return beside you. And as soon as I appeared by you, my lips were captured by yours in a tantalizing kiss that lingered even after you pulled away. Again I whimpered longingly, just wanting the feel of your skin on mine. But you weren't going to give in that easily. You pushed me out to arm's length before nudging my rain plastered hair out of my face, and dragging out the agony by ghosting your fingers across my skin. You started with sweeping the hair out of my face, but your hands soon traveled down; down my cheeks, tracing along my neck, the pads of your fingers kissing the curves of my collarbone. From there you shrugged my loose, soaked sweater off of my shoulders, down further until it barely covered my chest. And at this point you leaned in again to whisper in my ear again. 'I don't want just anyone to see you, Astrid. You're mine.' And you pulled me into a deep kiss for just a moment before you leaned down and literally swept me off my feet, and carried me across the room as I clung to your neck. As soon as you laid me on the bed your eyes regained their fire. The next moment you were on top of me, leaning into my chest and easing the sweater over my head. A blush had permanently crept into my cheeks by the time you leant back down and unclasped the black lace which formerly covered me. With you continuing the slow, deliberate ministrations to my body I grew more and more anxious until I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped you from taking my lower lace off and instead claimed your lips for mine, and as you relaxed into the kiss I turned the tables so you had to endure what I'd already experienced. You'd already put on a show for me and removed your outer clothes, choosing to save your undergarments for later. I decided now would be the perfect later as I repositioned myself across your midsection; however you didn't make things easy for me, and I wasn't about to give you the satisfaction of being the victor. I bent down tasting your mouth as I ran my fingers through your short blonde hair. I took every opportunity to run my tongue across yours and the look in your eyes told me you wanted it at least as much as I did. But still I hadn't given you the full experience with patience. And you'd more than earned it. So made you endure the agonizing process of me massaging you through the soft upper armor you'd refused to remove for me earlier. I dragged my hair across your unadulterated body that would soon be lost to me. Any innocence that still clung desperately to you was vanquished the moment I took control. You writhed wantonly below me, begging, pleading for me to stop teasing. And eventually I did. I helped you out of the lower lace which still adorned your body, showing you off to the bare room. After which I sat admiring you for mere seconds. I'd lost the weight I'd had leaning against you and you used the leverage to throw me back, and reclaim your dominance. I knew I'd lost, but I knew I'd also won the ultimate prize. I lie there as you violated me pleasantly, enjoying the force you exerted manipulatively on me; guiding my body like a puppet to your every command. Afterwards I lie there curled submissively in your protective arms, thinking about how lucky I was to have you."  
During the story Astrid had ended up in Rin's lap. Now with arms wrapped around her, nuzzling the blonde's neck all was quiet.  
Rin was silent for a moment. But a sudden movement landed Astrid below Rin once again. "I liked that dream. Now let's make our own…"


End file.
